


live in each season at it passes

by shirochansan



Series: Daichi Rare Pair Week [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, M/M, i tried to be artsy with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirochansan/pseuds/shirochansan
Summary: And like the spring, his love began as a small bud; and showered in the sunlight that was Hinata Shouyou, Daichi’s love blossomed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 Prompt: Seasons

_ Spring _

 

It was spring when Daichi first met Hinata. He was a third year when he first laid eyes on the smaller boy. If he was to be honest, Daichi knew from the moment he met Hinata that fate had something in store for him.

But if only he knew just how much fate had planned for the pair.

Years passed before the warmth Daichi felt from being with Hinata extended from his belly out towards the rest of his body.

Slowly, slowly, the warmth bloomed from his abdomen, easing upwards to his chest; slowly eased its way upwards and downwards, reaching the ends of his fingers and toes, giving him a tingling sensation, a sensation that was so addicting, so warm, so tender. Before he knew it, he wanted to be surrounded by the warmth that embodied Hinata’s being.

Daichi’s love for Hinata started in the spring of his last year of high school. And like the spring, his love began as a small bud; and showered in the sunlight that was Hinata Shouyou, Daichi’s love blossomed.

 

_ Summer _

 

For Daichi, summers always passed quickly.

The days were sweltering hot and passed by through hazed, heated minds.

However, Hinata was like the soft caress of a cool breeze on a burning hot summer’s day. 

Every day was a new adventure for Hinata; and even on days when Daichi finds himself awake when the sun is barely peeking over the horizon, one look at Hinata was all it took for that familiar warmth to wash over him once again.

Summer days would go by through a haze of hikes up the mountains of Miyagi, and sight seeing in the crowded spaces of Tokyo; of chaste kisses underneath the glistening stars, and touches that were so soft and fleeting they left the other craving more; of brilliant smiles so caring and beautiful Daichi found it hard not to reach out towards Hinata and caress his sun-kissed skin, he had to touch and make sure the harsh beating of his heart wasn’t due to a figment of his imagination, that Hinata was real.

And on some days, Daichi would find himself walking through the blazing heat hand in hand with Hinata as the pair made their way back home from the beach. On the way to the train station he would buy a popsicle and give Hinata the other half. And Hinata would smile, big and bright like the sun, and take the bigger half. 

Daichi could feel heat form in his cheeks as he looked the other way.

But he held on tighter to Hinata’s hand and didn’t let go the entire way home.

 

_ Autumn _

 

Hinata loved autumn. Daichi learned this very quickly. 

The leaves would begin to change colors and Hinata would stare at them in awe. On walks home Daichi would hear the crunching of leaves beneath their feet abruptly stop before he felt a tug on his arm as Hinata stopped walking to gaze at the red and orange hues that surrounded them. Daichi would smile gently and let the younger have a few moments to gaze all around them. Then he would lift Hinata’s hand to his lips and give a soft kiss, Reveling in the blush that would decorate Hinata's cheeks.

“Come on, let's go home.” Daichi would say, tone deep and loving.

Daichi also found himself in coffee shops more and more often during the autumn season. He would sit and enjoy a nice, warm beverage as he people-watched from his seat in the cafe. Sometimes Hinata would join him; he would bring his work from his classes and sit there for hours with textbooks and notes sprawled all over the table. Daichi would help whenever he saw the deep furrow of Hinata’s eyebrows. And once Hinata got it, he would give a cheer, and hug Daichi, burrowing his face into his collarbone, sometimes he would place a soft, fond kiss there before quickly pulling away to focus on the rest of his work. At first, Daichi would blush, could feel heat engulfing his face as he tried to calm his heartbeat. But years passed and now Daichi simply reaches over the table to place a kiss just as loving on Hinata’s forehead. And now it was Hinata’s turn to blush.

At night the pair would walk home, hands kept warm as they held onto the others. And like always, Hinata would become mesmerized by the shining stars in the sky, covered by trees dyed in reds, yellows, and oranges.

And as Hinata would stare in fascination at the changing leaves, Daichi would stare at him with a gaze filled with so much love, just as mesmerized by Hinata as he was by the leaves of autumn.

 

_ Winter _

 

In the wintertime Daichi would notice an absence of sweaters from his side of the closet. And Hinata, the shameless criminal he was, would snuggle up to Daichi on the couch, torso drowned in one of Daichi’s sweaters, as he burrowed deeply into Daichi’s side.

“Is that my sweater?” He would ask, attempting to reprimand the younger but failing to do so; a slight smile instead finding its way to his lips.

“Shhhh. It’s snuggle time.” Hinata would respond, would tilt his head to face Daichi, arms reaching upwards in a silent plea for a hug. And how could Daichi resist when Hinata would gaze at him with such love in those stunning, honey-colored eyes, as if he’d rather be nowhere else in the world than right there in Daichi’s embrace. So Daichi would gather Hinata in his arms, would place gentle kisses on his forehead, temple, nose, and cheeks; leaving a long, deep, lingering kiss on Hinata’s lips before bringing the younger impossibly closer.

And as the two sat on the couch, watching movies on their TV, bodies pleasantly warm as snow fell calmly from the star-filled sky, Daichi’s chest would once again bloom with a love so intense and yet so soothing. And he would look outside the window of their small cozy apartment, a feeling of complete contentedness engulfing him. A feeling he never felt anywhere other than when he had Hinata in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to my partner in crime kittencaboodle (@iwa-chan-hajime on tumblr) for being my beta  
> for less crappy content you can catch me on tumblr @shirogomis


End file.
